Carnal Desires
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: How when she is provoked, four scarlet, ragged almond eyes appear on her pale supple face. He can only imagine the demon inside her when she is being satisfied sexually. Of course he knows she's a sweet little virgin, but the demon inside her is clawing to be let out and devour, kiss, grope flesh. Red-X/Raven ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Teen Titans.


**A/N: Just an idea that came to mind. Yes, this has been done a lot, but I have not being pleased by many so, yeah. Enjoy. **

* * *

Red X truly loved seeing Robin's disgusted face when he appeared on a scene. But his absolute reason why he did his petty crimes, or even care to be a villain was to see a certain empath. If it wasn't for his reflexes, he would watch her say her three magic words come out of her soft, warm, luscious, glistening lips. And even though they were caused to harm him, he couldn't dare cause misfortune on Raven.

Throwing those blood red constrictive restraints to cover her alluring mouth made him feel pathetic, sinful. As to cover such beauty is absurd. He wonders every moment does she feel a pang of regret radiate from his mind right before he launches them out of his wrist to her half hooded face.

That's another thing he absolutely despises. When she insists on wearing her hood. Can't she see that she is an exotic creature. Her toned, bodacious body has developed over the years. The dips and curves of her hips. The way she sway in the wind, her hands emit an inky glow from her dark energy.

How when she is provoked, four scarlet, ragged almond eyes appear on her pale supple face. He can only imagine the demon inside her when she is being satisfied sexually. Of course he knows she's a sweet little virgin, but the demon inside her is clawing to be let out and devour, kiss, grope flesh. In his fantasies, he has a repetitive scene of Raven between him and a wall. Her fingernails living scars on his back he'll wear proudly. Her violaceous eyes dazed and full with lust yet anticipation to be penetrated and content. Kissing fervently at her neck, her ample breast pressed against his chest. Her moans drive him to insanity, makes him bewildered.

Raven was on his mind 24/7. Her sarcastic remarks, her dry sense of humor, even her deadpanned face was stamped in his brain. Her mantra bouncing of the walls of the inside of his skull.

Raven, who won't give the time of day nor night when she is patrolling the city under gleaming stars. He knows their schedule, he knows who will be guarding this pathetic town, he knows when it's time to change shifts. He sits near her whenever he gets a chance. The first few encounters they had wasn't very successful. But he didn't expect them to have a wedding right then and there. He tried to explain he was just enjoying the view. But not of the city. The last part he thought to himself. Why enrage her, yet why not?

He had a point when he said he wasn't doing anything illegal, you know, just hanging around. Of course Raven wasn't convinced and kept her guard up the whole night, and when it was time for her leave, she nodded a goodbye and disappeared from his view.

This when on for a few months until Raven decided she would play his little game.

"Why are you here?"

"Enjoying the view, Sunshine."

"You can see the city during the daytime."

"I didn't say of the city, sweetheart."

A rosy tint on Raven's cheeks was all Red X could see as a response before she was engulfed into a black hole.

Robin was the one who returned the next night, and told Red X to leave Raven alone.

Afterwards, the schedule was irregular. He didn't know who was on the job at what hour. The only time Red X could see Raven was on television for her good deeds of protecting the city, yet that wasn't enough.

He was infatuated with her. The way her leotard hugs her body. The way her orchid hair was long in the front and short in the back. Yet sometimes it was better to imagine her with long hair in his carnal fantasies because sometimes short hair is just difficult to pull.

He would go to a brothel, where his lust needs would be semi satisfied. He would scream Raven's named, but the seducer didn't care. As long as he wasn't a cop, and he paid good.

Red X could live his life as a petty thief, or having one night stands as a hero. But he couldn't live thinking that Raven didn't even acknowledge his existence.

Little did he know that Raven thought of him when her slender fingers headed south. Nor how she collected his constrictive restraints that covered her lips, and silenced her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this came from but umm.. enjoy.**


End file.
